2024 Presidential Election (Brenden's Universe)
MAJOR REFORMS COMING SOON Overview The 2024 election was pretty chaotic. The Saudi-Iran war was in full swing, two supreme court justice spots were empty (because the democrat majority senate refused to pass any of Donald Trump's picks). The election would basically decide the future of the supreme court. If a Republican won, only 2 democrats would remain, if a democrat won, the 2 seats would be taken back for a 4-5. The two contenders were Jeb Bush and Elizebeth Warren. Jeb Bush lost the popular vote, by 3,458,059. Warren had 63,355,971 votes. The Libertarian Gary Johnson had 12,246,124 votes. Republican Primaries The Republican Primary were terrible. Republicans were one bad incident from losing the very little they had left. Jeb Bush sore past everyone else as they were searching for someone who could hold there own. Who better then a Bush. Although, George H W Bush only served 1 term and George W Bush barely won. Jeb Bush was nominated, beating Ted Cruz who was his last opponent. He nominated Cruz as his running mate as they were both Texans and Cruz was a powerful politician. Everyone in the Republican Primaries included... * Jeb Bush * Ted Cruz * Lindsey Graham * Marco Rubio * Mike Pence Democrat Primaries The Democrat Primary was filled with cocky democrats. Unlike 2016 though, they campaigned in as many swing states as possible. They campaigned in states Trump had won like Michigan and Pennsylvania, although Floridian Marco Rubio endorsed them and even held a rally in Florida for them. The primaries ended with Elizebeth Warren winning, and chose Kamala Harris as her running mate. Everyone in the primaries included... * Elizebeth Warren * Kamala Harris * Chuck Schumer * Andrew Cuomo General Election The election contained a lot of campaigning from Warren, wanting to make sure there was no way she could lose. Wisconsin voted for Jeb Bush because Warren's Wisconsin rally was cancelled due to a massive storm. She never held another one. A lot of Pro-Trump states voted red because Trump openly supported Jeb, as well as the fact that a lot of Trump voters joined the Republican party following the election. 8:31 a.m. November 5th, 2024 (election day) the Iranian invasion began under orders from President Trump and National Security Advisor John Bolton. By 2:32 p.m., over 600 bombs had been dropped on Iran. The invasion was being televised more then the election was. Elizabeth Warren had said that the US should have pulled out of the war where as Jeb Bush supported the Iraqi takedown. Warren's opposition of the invasion tilted the tides. Jeb Bush managed to secure enough votes in Florida, and other key states to win. December 13th On December 13th, a Russian lawyer pleaded guilty to interfering with the election. Although, an investigation under orders by President Trump showed nothing could prove this, most people didn't care. People caused Jeb Bush of meddling. He still made it to January 20th, when he was sworn in as the 46th President of the United States of America. Category:Brenden's Universe Category:US elections 2024